Découverte à Babel
by Haloa
Summary: Attention spoilers. Pour les fans de TOS qui découvrent ST Discovery...épisode un tour à Babel revisité ! PARODIE/ Perso OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Découverte à Babel**

 _Note de l'auteur : Attention SPOILERS !_

 _Comme de nombreux fans de Star Trek, j'ai récemment vu les premiers épisodes de Star Trek Discovery._

 _Comme de nombreux fans de Star Trek, j'ai été surprise d'apprendre que cette série se passe 10 ans seulement avant Kirk et Spock… (Série originale ou reboot de 2009, je l'ignore…)_

 _Comme de nombreux fans de Star Trek, j'ai découvert que Spock avait une sœur adoptive : Michael Burnham, grosso modo responsable d'une guerre intergalactique entre la Fédération des Planètes Unies et les Klingons… guerre apparemment déjà terminée 10 ans plus tard à l'époque de Kirk et Spock. Vous me suivez ?_

 _Avouez quand même qu'ils sont plus doués que nous autres (pauvres Humains du XXI ième siècle) qui nous 'tapons sur la gueule' depuis le temps des Croisades…mais passons…_

 _Tout ceci m'a fait penser à mon épisode préféré de Star Trek, la série originale, « Journey to Babel ».Un tour à Babel._

 _On y voit pour la première fois les parents de Spock : l'Ambassadeur Sarek et son épouse Amanda._

 _On découvre que Sarek n'a pas parlé à son fils depuis 18 ans, après que celui-ci ait choisi d'entrer à l'Académie de Starfleet plutôt que de suivre les enseignements de Sarek à l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain, comme son père et son grand-père avant lui._

 _On découvre également l'aversion qu'a Sarek pour Starfleet, une organisation selon lui militaire…et donc contraire au supposé pacifisme des Vulcains…_

 _Enfin, James T. Kirk et McCoy découvrent que leur meilleur ami Spock est le fils de l'Ambassadeur Sarek !_

 _Alors on mélange le tout…TOS et Discovery, et on obtient ceci :_

 _« Découverte à Babel ! »_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _oooOOOooo_

La navette de l'Ambassadeur Vulcain avait rejoint le hangar à navettes de l'Enterprise sans encombre.

De l'autre côté du sas, le Capitaine Kirk, Mr Spock et le Dr McCoy, attendaient en tenue d'apparat.

Kirk était nerveux. L'Ambassadeur Sarek était le dernier d'une longue liste de diplomates à embarquer à bord. Amis comme ennemis, tous se trouvaient à bord de son vaisseau. Il était à présent de sa responsabilité qu'ils arrivent sains et saufs à bon port ! Leur prochaine destination était un planétoïde du nom de Babel, où devait se dérouler un vote d'une grande importance pour la Fédération.

L'Ambassadeur Sarek s'avança, salua Kirk et lui présenta sa femme Amanda ainsi que ses secrétaires…

Kirk présenta à son tour ses deux subordonnés, le Premier Officier Spock et le Dr McCoy…

Si l'attitude glaciale de Sarek à l'égard de son Premier Officier Vulcain le surprit, la plus grande surprise de cette longue journée fut de découvrir, des aveux même de Spock, que Sarek et son épouse humaine ETAIENT ses parents.

Jim, accompagné de son médecin-chef, avait à présent rejoint sa cabine.

Un scanner médical dans une main, un flacon dans l'autre, Léonard McCoy déclara : « Jim, si vous ne prenez pas les pilules que je vous ai prescrites, votre migraine aura bientôt l'ampleur d'une super nova à l'intérieur de votre crâne ! »

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire…Spock est le fils de l'Ambassadeur Sarek…Je n'arrive pas à le croire… »Répétait le Capitaine, la tête entre ses deux mains.

« Ben moi je le crois, avalez ça ! »

« Mais Bones ! Vous réalisez ce que cela veut dire ? Cela fait de Spock le frère adoptif de Michael Burnham ! »

Ce nom ne provoqua aucun électrochoc chez le docteur. Cela aurait-il dû ? Il est vrai que, contrairement à Jim, il ne s'intéressait guère à l'Histoire récente…Il se mit cependant à réfléchir…Michael Burnham, ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose …

« …Bon sang, Bones ! Vous n'avez jamais ouvert un bouquin d'histoire ou quoi ? Michael Burnham était un Officier servant sous les ordres du Capitaine Philippa Georgiou !»

« Philippa Georgiou ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de femme Capitaine au sein de Starfleet ! »

« Bones…Revenez sur Terre ! Cette femme commandait l'U.S.S Shenzhou ! Mais bon sang, cela remonte à seulement dix ans ! Où étiez-vous pour ne pas voir qu'on était alors en guerre contre les Klingons à cause de cette femme ! »

« A cause du Capitaine Georgiou ? »

« NON, Bones ! A cause…enfin, en partie à cause du Commandant Burnham ! La sœur de Spock !» Soupira Kirk. Léonard le faisait-il exprès ou était-il vraiment idiot?

« La sœur de Spock ? Parce que cette Michael est une femme ? » Demanda Léonard.

A cet instant, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Jim devina aisément le nom de son visiteur du soir…Spock, le dos droit et les mains vissées derrière le dos, vint se poster devant le bureau de son supérieur.

« J'ai le sentiment d'avoir à vous fournir quelques explications, Messieurs. » Annonça-t-il en préambule.

« Vous, avoir des sentiments, Mr Spock ?! » Le taquina McCoy. Ce dernier avait filé droit vers l'armoire à liqueur de Jim, pour en sortir 3 verres et une bouteille de Bourbon. Quelque chose lui disait que ce soir, Spock aurait envie d'en boire !

Jim fixait son Premier Officier sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il lui désigne l'un des deux fauteuils devant son bureau.

Une fois les trois hommes installés et servis, la conversation reprit.

« Spock, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez le fils de Sarek …et donc le frère de Michael Burnham…la rebelle… »

« Elle est ma sœur adoptive ! Je tiens à préciser ce point. » Déclara Spock, ne parvenant pas à dissimuler son malaise.

« Je connais un peu l'histoire de cette jeune femme… Elle est la première humaine à être sortie diplômée de l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain. Cela a dû remplir de fierté votre père, Spock. Mais ...N'est-il pas vrai que, contrairement à votre sœur adoptive, vous avez préféré l'Académie de Starfleet à l'Académie des Sciences ? » Demanda Jim.

« C'est exact…et cela m'a valu une brouille avec mon père et un silence de 18 ans qui dure encore aujourd'hui… » Répondit Spock.

« Oui, c'est ce que votre mère m'a dit cet après-midi…Et pourtant, c'est bien votre père qui a conduit Michael sur l'U.S.S Shenzhou…la confiant au Capitaine Georgiou, sept ans avant leur mauvaise rencontre avec ce vaisseau Klingon. »

« Encore exact, Jim. Décidément vous connaissez bien ce que l'Histoire a retenu d'elle…» Lui dit Spock après avoir bu d'un trait son verre. Ce dernier fut aussitôt rempli par McCoy.

« C'est curieux…Sarek ne m'a pas caché son aversion pour le côté militaire de Starfleet lorsque je lui ai parlé cet après-midi… Alors pourquoi avoir conduit sa fille adoptive sur le Shenzhou? Pourquoi l'avoir encouragé à travailler avec Starfleet ? Pourquoi vous reproche-t-il votre carrière dans Starfleet ? Pourquoi ce silence envers vous, et pas envers elle ? »

« En effet, ce n'est pas logique… » Dit Spock tout en vidant son deuxième verre.

« Dîtes voir, Spock. Vous êtes dans Starfleet depuis plus de 18 ans, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda McCoy.

« Exact, Docteur. »

« Et vous n'avez obtenu le grade de Commandant que très récemment. Vous n'étiez que Lieutenant durant les 11 années passées sous les ordres du Capitaine Pike, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que votre sœur, sans même avoir fait l'Académie de Starfleet, avait déjà le grade de Commandant au bout de sept ans ! »

« Ex…Exact. » Confirma Spock qui venait de prendre la bouteille des mains de Léonard pour se resservir un verre. « Comme tous les génies, elle était …hum, précoce… »

« Mais j'y pense, » Reprit Jim, « On dit qu'elle a réalisé une prise neurale sur le Capitaine Georgiou, avant sa mutinerie et son arrestation. Je croyais que seul un vulcain pouvait réussir cette prise ! Vous-même avez essayé de me l'apprendre sans succès… »

« Encore exact… C'est mon père qui lui a enseigné les arts martiaux vulcains. Il fait de toute évidence un meilleur professeur que moi ! » Déclara Spock, son sang vert bouillonnant, il but le reste de la bouteille au goulot. « Je suppose également qu'elle a été une bien meilleure élève que moi, aux yeux de mon père. » Dit-il en se levant.

« Jim, je pense plus prudent de raccompagner Spock dans ses quartiers et de le mettre au lit… » Annonça Léonard, tout en prenant la bouteille vide des mains de Spock.

« Docteur, je vous remercie mais dois-je vous rappeler que l'alcool n'a aucun effet sur les Vulcains ! » Dit Spock en titubant et en se raccrochant au bras du fauteuil pour ne pas tomber. Pourquoi la pièce commençait-elle à tourner ?

« Exact, Spock. Mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la théobromine contenue dans le chocolat peut provoquer chez vous un état proche de l'ébriété ! »

« Docteur, je n'ai pas mangé de… chocolat ! » Annonça Spock d'une voix lasse.

« Encore exact…mais j'ai versé de la théobromine liquide dans la bouteille de Bourbon avant de vous servir ! » Déclara Léonard, passant son bras sous ses épaules pour le maintenir debout.

« Bones, vous êtes diabolique ! » Jim s'était levé pour servir lui aussi d'appui à son ami vulcain.

«C'est un peu vrai. Mais Spock avait besoin de ça ce soir. Allez, Commandant Spock, ordres du Docteur : au lit ! »


	2. Chapter 2

_Note de l'auteur_ _: comme pour le premier chapitre, celui-ci se veut une parodie de Star Trek, la série originale dont les personnages appartiennent à feu Gene Roddenberry … et à ses ayants-droits qui maintenant nous font découvrir Star Trek Discovery._

 _Attention Spoiler : Spock a une sœur ! Mince alors, je le croyais fils unique et élevé comme tel par sa mère humaine et son père vulcain…_

 _J'ai pris la liberté de décrire un Spock complètement OOC (Out Of Character)…tout comme Discovery a fait de Sarek un vulcain…comment dire … NON mais suis-je la seule à le trouver émotif et Out Of VULCAN !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Découverte à Babel**

 **Chapitre 2**

Spock se réveilla neuf heures plus tard dans son lit, en sous-vêtement et n'ayant qu'un vague souvenir de comment il était arrivé là. D'une voix pâteuse, il ordonna l'allumage des lumières, ordre qu'il regretta aussitôt.

La tête lourde, la vision floue et la bile au bord des lèvres, il se laissa retomber dans son lit pour mieux enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller.

« Ordinateur, baisse de la luminosité à 5%. » Maugréa-t-il.

Cinq minutes et trente-huit secondes plus tard, il fit une nouvelle tentative. Cette fois, il parvint à rester assis malgré son inconfort. Ses yeux se portèrent sur un verre d'eau et une petite soucoupe contenant deux gélules, posés sur sa table de chevet. Le tout était accompagné d'un mémo sur lequel étaient écrits ces deux mots : « Avalez-moi ! » Mais ce simple mémo lui rappela le livre que lui lisait sa mère lorsqu'il était enfant : « Alice au Pays des Merveilles » et les souvenirs auxquels il était associé : sa sœur Michael.

Et à ces souvenirs, sa migraine décupla !

Même s'il n'était pas signé, Spock devina qui était l'auteur du mémo. Le docteur McCoy lui avait laissé un remède pour sa « gueule de bois ».

 _La gueule de bois…Comment le bois peut-il être associé à un visage et à ces symptômes : nausées, maux de tête, vertiges…Cette expression est aussi illogique que le contenu de ce livre…_ Se dit Spock tout en avalant les gélules avec le grand verre d'eau.

Spock prit ensuite une douche sonique rapide, revêtit son uniforme et rejoignit ses deux amis au mess des officiers pour tenter d'y prendre un petit-déjeuner.

oOOOo

« Bonjour, Mr Spock. Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? » Lui demanda Léonard, tout sourire.

Spock avait déposé son plateau sur la table, face à Jim, lequel scrutait le visage fatigué de son ami Vulcain.

« Je me sens mieux. Mes remerciements pour votre délicate attention, Docteur. »

« Vous parlez des gélules ou de la théobromine liquide ? » Demanda Léonard.

« Pour…les gélules. » Répondit Spock. _Mais pourquoi avait-il hésité dans sa réponse ?_

« Vous avez aimé le petit mot allant avec, Spock ? J'ai pensé que ce serait poétique…et personnalisé ! J'ai en effet discuté avec votre mère hier après-midi et celle-ci m'a confié qu' « Alice au Pays des Merveilles » était votre histoire préférée avant de vous endormir. »

A ces mots, Spock se pinça les lèvres tout en reposant sa tasse de thé plutôt brutalement.

« C'est une erreur de sa part. Je déteste ce livre ! » Annonça Spock, sèchement.

Jim et Léonard se dévisagèrent.

« Ah bon ? Elle m'a pourtant affirmé le contraire. Ses yeux étaient emplis de nostalgie à ce souvenir… »

« Et bien sa mémoire est défectueuse. C'était le livre préféré de Michael, pas le mien ! »

« Je …Je ne comprends pas… »

« Docteur ! Ma mère tenait à nous lire une histoire, chaque soir avant d'aller au lit. Michael et moi choisissions le titre du livre à tour de rôle, soit un soir sur deux. Michael choisissait toujours « Alice au Pays des Merveilles », non parce qu'elle aimait ce livre mais parce que je le détestais ! Je trouvais chaque chapitre plus illogique que le précédent ! Je ne me suis jamais plaint auprès de Mère car elle aimait également nous en faire la lecture, souhaitant nous initier à la littérature Terrienne. Ce livre était une curiosité illogique qui me donnait mal à la tête ! Michael le savait et elle en profitait. Elle tenait par exemple à ce que je lui souhaite chaque jour au réveil un joyeux non-anniversaire ! »

« A vous entendre, votre sœur Michael était une véritable peste ! » L'interrompit Jim.

« Michael cherchait à tout prix à plaire à mon père. Elle voulait également paraître plus vulcaine, jusqu'à adopter ma coupe de cheveu. Elle et moi avons partagé la même salle de bain durant des années. Chaque matin, elle y restait une heure dix-sept minutes et vingt-trois secondes en moyenne. Elle passait la majorité de ce temps à lisser ses cheveux. Son fer à lisser et ses nombreuses lotions défrisantes envahissaient l'espace de la salle de bain qui m'était réservé ! Lorsqu'elle en sortait, il ne me restait guère que dix minutes et trente-sept secondes pour me préparer et arriver à l'heure pour partir à l'école. » Dit Spock avec rancœur.

« Aïe…vous semblez vraiment la détester, Spock. Bones, vous êtes sûr que Spock n'est plus sous l'effet de la théobromine liquide, là ? » Demanda Jim.


	3. Chapter 3

_Notes de l'auteur_ _: comme les scénaristes de ST Discovery, je crois que je délire…_

 **Découverte à Babel**

 **Chapitre 3**

« Jim ! Mais où étiez-vous passé ? » Demanda Léonard en voyant son Capitaine entrer dans son bureau en tenue de combat. « Cela fait deux heures que je vous attends ! »

« Désolé, Bones, mais j'avais besoin de me détendre. Annoncer au Haut Commandement de Starfleet que le corps de l'Ambassadeur Tellarite a été retrouvé dans un tube de Jeffries n'a pas été facile…Quant à leur dire que l'Ambassadeur Sarek, soupçonné un temps d'avoir commis ce meurtre, a été victime d'une défaillance cardiaque…bref, j'avais besoin de me vider la tête, voilà pourquoi je me suis entraîné au tir dans le Holodeck. »

« Le …Le Holodeck? C'est quoi ça ?»

« Le Holodeck, Bones ! Vous savez bien, la salle où l'on programme des séances de tirs sur des hologrammes…Je me suis entraîné sur des cibles 'holographiques' ! » Expliqua Jim comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.

« Mais…Depuis quand a-t-on cette technologie à bord ? » Demanda le docteur.

« Bon sang, Bones, je ne suis pas médecin mais il me semble que vous souffrez de surmenage…Mais changeons de sujet, qu'aviez-vous de si important à me dire ? Cela concerne-t-il l'intervention sur l'Ambassadeur Sarek ? » Jim s'était assis face au Docteur, prêt à écouter son ami, lequel ne masquait pas sa nervosité.

« Et bien c'est une opération complexe et très risquée. Sarek va perdre beaucoup de sang. Mais si j'arrive à convaincre Spock de faire cette transfusion sanguine pendant l'intervention, ça peut marcher… » Expliqua le Docteur McCoy, mal à l'aise.

« Où est le problème ? Spock peut le faire ! »

« Le problème c'est que Spock agit très bizarrement depuis l'arrivée de ses parents à bord. Lorsque je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure, pour lui dire que sans opération son père allait mourir, savez-vous ce qu'il m'a répondu ? »

« Euh…non. »

« M'en fous ! Voilà ce qu'il a dit : m'en fous ! »

« Cela ne ressemble pas à Spock… » Lança Jim.

« Et ce n'est pas tout ! Il a ajouté que son père n'avait pas besoin de lui puisqu'il avait Michael ! Il a parlé de katra, un truc comme ça… _Sarek n'a qu'à passer un appel longue distance avec son téléphone katrique_ …Bref, encore un truc vulcain que je n'ai pas compris…Et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'était un katra, il m'a répondu qu'il ne voulait pas me le dire, mais qu'il le ferait peut-être dans une vingtaine d'années ! Jim, depuis qu'on m'a appris l'existence de sa sœur, j'en sais encore moins sur Spock !...Imaginez, si ça se trouve il nous cache encore des choses ! Qui sait ! Si ça se trouve on apprendra dans vingt ans qu'il a aussi un frère ! » S'énerva Léonard.

« Allons, Bones. Calmez-vous ! Avez-vous essayé de le raisonner ? »

« Bien entendu que j'ai essayé. Mais …le problème est qu'il était encore intoxiqué par tout le chocolat Pascal qu'il a mangé ce matin…chocolat qu'il a ingurgité après avoir appris la maladie de son père… »

« Le chocolat Pascal ? Mais on n'est même pas à Pâques ! » S'étonna Jim.

« Je ne parlais pas de chocolat de Pâques mais du chocolat Pascal, le célèbre chocolat Belge…Vous ne connaissez pas ? Il est pourtant connu dans toute la Fédération ! »

« Je ne savais même pas qu'on en avait à bord. » Avoua Jim.

« Le Capitaine de l'U.S.S Saga nous en a donné 200 boîtes le mois dernier, en échange d'une caisse de bières Romuliennes…Spock a acheté tout le stock ce matin. Quand il est arrivé ici tout à l'heure, il en avait une boîte aux deux tiers vides ! »

« Oh…Et où est-il en ce moment ? » Demanda Jim, inquiet. « Il faut à tout prix que je lui parle. Même s'il en veut terriblement à son père, on ne peut pas le laisser commettre un parricide ! »

« Il est dans ses quartiers. Sa mère est partie le rejoindre… »


	4. Chapter 4

**Découverte à Babel**

 **Chapitre 4**

« Spock ! Toi seul est en mesure d'être le donneur pour la transfusion dont ton père a besoin pour vivre ! Spock ! Veux-tu bien cesser de manger ces chocolats et m'écouter ! Ton père est mourant ! » Cria Amanda. Celle-ci essayait vainement de convaincre son fils de sauver Sarek mais Spock n'écoutait qu'à moitié, plus occupé à choisir quel chocolat il allait goûter ensuite.

« Il n'a pas besoin de moi…Il n'a qu'à appeler Michael ! Il l'a toujours préféré à moi ! » Répondit Spock d'une voix boudeuse.

« Spock, tu as tort ! Ton père tient à toi… »

« Ah oui ? Dans ce cas pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais voulu mêler son esprit au mien lors d'une simple fusion mentale, alors qu'il l'a fait de nombreuses fois avec Michael ! Il l'a même ressuscité en lui donnant une part de son katra ! Qu'a-t-il partagé avec moi sinon 18 ans de silence ! Encore aujourd'hui en descendant de la navette il a préféré m'ignorer ! »

« Spock, je suis mariée à ton père depuis plus de quarante ans. Et donc je suis liée télépathiquement à lui depuis tout ce temps ! Lorsque ton père s'est retrouvé blessé dans cette attaque terroriste et qu'il s'est retrouvé seul perdu dans l'espace, c'est l'esprit de Michael qui l'a trouvé et secouru sans que je ne m'aperçoive de rien ! Et encore aujourd'hui, alors que son cœur a montré des signes de défaillances à trois reprises, moi, sa femme, je n'en ai rien su ! Crois-tu que je ne sois pas également jalouse de Michael ? » Déclara Amanda, furieuse. Spock lui tendit alors sa boîte de chocolats. Elle en prit un qu'elle fourra immédiatement dans sa bouche, arracha ensuite la boîte des mains de son fils et avant d'en reprendre un puis un autre et un autre encore…

oOOOo

En chemin pour les quartiers de Spock, Jim Kirk fut violemment attaqué par un Andorien. Il parvint à étourdir son agresseur, se redressa comme il put et appela de l'aide par l'interphone. Il s'évanouit après avoir prononcé plusieurs fois le nom de Spock…


	5. Chapter 5

**Découverte à Babel**

 **Chapitre 5**

Le Dr McCoy avait plongé l'infirmerie dans la pénombre afin de favoriser la convalescence de ses trois patients, lesquels dormaient profondément.

Le premier de ses patients était le Capitaine Kirk, opéré en urgence d'un poumon perforé…

En son absence, le commandement du vaisseau fut confié à l'ingénieur en chef, Mr Scott, lequel avait parfaitement su gérer la crise due à l'attaque de l'Enterprise par un vaisseau Orion.

Le second patient était l'Ambassadeur Sarek, opéré lui aussi avec succès…grâce à une transfusion sanguine entre lui et son fils…

Le troisième patient était Spock.

«Docteur, je me demandais…comment avez-vous convaincu Mr Spock d'accepter cette transfusion sanguine ?» Demanda Scotty, ce dernier avait rejoint le médecin à l'infirmerie, pour prendre des nouvelles de ses deux collègues et amis.

« C'est très simple. Je l'ai fait sans son accord. Vous auriez dû voir ça ! Il était tellement ivre après avoir fini la dernière boîte de chocolat qu'il s'est écroulé sur son bureau. Sa mère m'a ensuite contacté pour que des infirmiers viennent le chercher. Vu qu'il était dans l'incapacité de parler et de signer quoi que ce soit, sa mère a signé pour lui le consentement m'autorisant à pratiquer la transfusion sanguine entre lui et son père… » Répondit le médecin, les yeux emplis de malice.

Le visage de l'ingénieur contrastait clairement avec celui du médecin. Le premier affichait un état de choc mêlé à de la nervosité, quand le second affichait un calme presque vulcain et une immense satisfaction d'avoir 'roulé' le demi-Vulcain.

« Mais…ne craigniez-vous pas sa réaction lorsqu'il l'apprendra ? » Demanda Scotty.

« Absolument pas ! »

« Mais n'était-il pas dangereux de transfuser Sarek avec le sang de Mr Spock…vu l'état de ce dernier… »

« Oh, vous parlez de son sang saturé en théobromine ? Et bien figurez-vous que je me suis posé la même question avant de conclure qu'au pire, Sarek se réveillerait avec une gueule de bois ! » Dit McCoy, adressant un clin d'œil à Amanda, laquelle était restée au chevet de son époux et de son fils, leurs lits se trouvant côte à côte.

FIN.


End file.
